vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbolt
Frostbolt is a mage spell that deals frost direct damage and chills the target, slowing its movement speed. This spell is the primary source of damage for a frost mage. Table Frostbolt is available at level 7 for . Notes * All ranks of Frostbolt damage scale slightly with level after training it (game version 2.1.3). Frostbolt at max rank gets 81.4% of the caster's frost spell damage from gear and buffs. This figure is derived from the cast time and the 5% penalty for spells with a secondary effect, such as Frostbolt's chill effect (an exception to which is ). .95(3.0 / 3.5) ~ .814 The talent increases the bonus by 5% per rank. To calculate the spell damage bonus, use the following formula, where Y is the number of points in Empowered Frostbolt: (.95(3/3.5) + .05Y) Multiplying this spell damage bonus by the amount of frost spell damage from gear and buffs gives the final amount added to the base Frostbolt damage. Improvements Improved Frostbolt will lower the cast time of Frostbolt by up to .5 seconds at max rank. Empowered Frostbolt at max rank will increase the amount of frost spell damage that applies to the spell by 10%, and further reduces cast time by .2 sec. Elemental Precision and Frost Channeling reduce the mana cost of the spell, while Frost Channeling also lowers its threat. Frostbolt deals Frost damage, so the bonuses from Piercing Ice, Ice Shards, Arctic Winds and Winter's Chill apply to the spell. Arctic Reach extends the range to 36 yards at max rank. Master of Elements will refund a percentage of the mana cost of the spell if it critically hits its target. The chill component of Frostbolt is affected by Permafrost, which increases the duration of the snare to 12 seconds at max rank, and increases the snare to 50% of movement speed. Also, the chill will trigger the Frostbite talent. Permafrost also reduces the target´s healing received by 20% at max rank. As with all mage spells capable of critical hits, Arcane Instability, Spell Power, Molten Fury, Playing with Fire and Shatter can increase the effective damage output of this spell. As of Patch 3.0.2, Impact from the Fire talent tree will work with any spell, including Frostbolt. With Frostbolt's snare and possible root effects, this additional stun can help further slow down one's opponents. Lastly, Glyph of Frostbolt increases the damage it deals by 5%, but removes its slowing effect. Frostbolt will still apply chill-based effects like Brain Freeze and Fingers of Frost. Tips and tactics Even though the duration of the snare is shorter, the fast casting time on the low ranks of this spell means never letting the big one get away. Keep rank one on your hotbar when you or your group are going to be facing enemies that flee when at low health... this includes PvP, the downside, is that this actually costs more mana per cast. Patch changes * * * References External ilnks Category:Mage abilities Category:Frost spells Category:Magic debuffs